


[RomJay] He that loveth his brother abideth in the light

by aLady



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Bottom Jason Todd, Father Todd, Forgive Me, I Don't Even Know, Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, Not Romance, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Under the Red Hood, RomJay, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, black mask - Freeform, father - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 傑森在 Under the Hood 後失去記憶，成為一名神父。聲明：並無褻瀆之心，勿鬧勿擾，萬分感謝。Black Mask / Father!ToddRape/ Non-Con, Graphic Depictions Of Violence





	[RomJay] He that loveth his brother abideth in the light

**Author's Note:**

> 備註：文中經文皆引自思高聖經。英文引自Bible (King James)。斷章取義。  
> 譯名：Roman Sionis 羅曼．賽訥斯；Jason Todd 傑森．陶德；Gotham 高譚  
> 但稱呼傑森時，使用「Father Todd」

 

 

羅曼賽訥斯，人稱「黑面具」，是高譚市中的一名相當成功的黑手黨老大，在這個充滿著瘋子的城市中能混出一個名堂自然有他的實力。已經很多人忘記他是如何起家的了，只道他靠軍火這些黑單生意就讓自己成為高譚大佬，這當然不完全是事實，這些可算是那些小嘍囉平時把風無聊嚼的舌根，羅曼更出名的是他的那張臉。他叫黑面具不是沒有原因，因為他的臉是黑的，多年前的一把火讓他面如黑炭，燒光他的頭髮與面皮，讓他如同一個骷髏頭，那些膽小的人不敢看著他的臉，那些膽子稍微大一些的人卻也盡量避開視線，而一般市民只道他是從地獄來的惡魔，是高譚的夢魘。

 

羅曼對此絲毫不感到光火，他很滿意，甚至認為這是一種讚譽。在高譚想要混出個名堂，怎麼能沒有一些兇神惡煞的傳說。

 

然而平日幹盡黑市交易，幹那些軍火、毒品生意，汙染社會，荼毒幼苗，羅曼每週都還是會去望彌撒，從未缺席，總是準時。第一排永遠是他的位置，領聖餐他一定優先，奉獻也一定大手筆毫不猶豫，這讓過去的許多司鐸對他睜一隻眼，閉一隻眼。畢竟，都說花錢消災，他們不必花錢，還能收錢，何樂不為？只要讓羅曼覺得自己是被赦免的，在懺悔室告訴他已經被原諒了就好了，不必多生事端。

 

沒有一位司鐸想要挑戰羅曼。

 

他們也挑戰不起。

 

高譚，一個被教廷當作是放逐之地的所在，來此只要安身立命即可，不用想有特殊作為。反正，被指派來這裡的，不是被指控貪汙，就是被指控猥褻，不然這種充滿瘋子的地方誰想要來？絕大多數的神職人員都寧可前往地球最貧瘠之地也不願意到這個隨時有可能丟了性命的地方。

 

他們懂，羅曼也懂。

 

所以他懂得控制這些「道德至上」的人們。

 

要錢給錢，要花天酒地就花天酒地，他羅曼賽訥斯付帳，你們就要在懺悔室中赦免他。他奉獻得最多，是個虔誠的教徒，沒有人敢有異議。

 

羅曼很期待明天的彌撒。

 

因為這週高譚牧區來了一位新的主教，因為前一任主教遇刺身亡，羅曼對主教遇刺一案沒有承認也沒有否認，但是眾人皆知是他下的手。他的手下告訴他，這位新來的主教據說曾經死而復活，從此篤信天主，而此神跡已經教廷認可，因此他算得上是神跡，是見證，是半個聖人。羅曼對這號人物有點疑慮。過往的神職人員大半是被貶謫至此的；而這位新來的主教，卻是自請來到這裡。

 

這太有意思了。

 

誰會特別來瘋子之地宣教呢？是懷抱著多大的理想才讓人生出這種能夠拯救世人的錯覺？羅曼在心中恥笑，高譚的主教只要救他一人即可，何需管其他人的死活？

 

他的心腹告訴他，這名新主教本名是傑森陶德，高譚出身，是億萬富翁布魯斯韋恩的第二個養子，十四歲死亡，三個月後離奇復生，從此投身天主，如今以十九歲之齡成為一區主教，實在不可思議。

 

是，是很不可思議。

 

羅曼不全然信這份調查報告，他總覺得中間肯定有什麼不為人知的事，但卻又無法證實。看著調查報告中的相片，看著穿著黑色聖袍的傑森，黑面具的嘴角逐漸上揚。這年輕的臉蛋，卻有著花白的瀏海，他沿著傑森的身形摸了下去，這優秀的身材可非黑色衣袍能夠遮蓋。羅曼忽然覺得褲檔變得有點緊，他竟然對一個神職人員產生興趣，以前從未有過這樣的事，因為過往那些人大多年老色衰，又或者肥胖得令人難耐；可這個傑森陶德不同，黑色的聖袍藏不住底下的春光，他知道這年輕人有具曼妙的身材，而年輕就是美，就是一切的優點。

 

他會得到這個人的。

 

羅曼太期待明天的彌撒了。

 

***

 

羅曼習慣在各個時候找尋對他有利的東西。

 

比如說，布魯斯韋恩跟他的其他兒子一行人比他早到這件事，他覺得有必要時能夠好好利用一下。沒有人能比他早到，這是多年來的規矩，新上任的主教應該早已收到別人的警告，卻仍讓他的家人先進來，這是大大的不對。

 

而那一小群人把他的小主教給包圍住，更是不能原諒。

 

不過，羅曼瞇起眼，他的小主教今天穿著白色繡金色的祭披可真是耀眼，雖然他比較喜歡那黑色的小斗篷，那會讓他的小主教在教堂穿梭時，臂膀那兒有些飄逸感，不，他的下襬會像水波一樣飄動，腰間的聖索……不，聖索應該綁在那雙拿著聖經與十字架的手上，那身衣袍應該被整個掀起，讓他撕毀，讓碎布散落在一旁就像玫瑰花瓣一樣。

 

然後他會替他換上更昂貴的布料，更精緻的繡花——管那些規規矩矩的東西叫啥。

 

羅曼馬上發現韋恩的第三個錯漏。他們一群人出現在此，包圍著他的小主教，這就讓他在彌撒後的預定行動受到了一定的阻礙。他必須支開其他人，他必須讓傑森與他獨處一室，只有他，跟他自己，就他們兩人。

 

他必須想個辦法。

 

然而他卻失敗了。

 

因為蝙蝠俠突襲了他的倉庫，他必須回去處理這件鳥事。該死的蝙蝠俠，總來搗亂他的好事，而今日尤其不可原諒，蝙蝠一次破壞了他兩件好事。該死的東西。

 

不能在俱樂部中賣藥了，那麼他就先冷靜一陣子，先撤手，等過一陣子東山再起。這些對他而言都已經習以為常，處理起來也大概有一定的SOP。羅曼便將這件事交給了幾名得力的下屬去辦，因為他想要先處理信仰的事。

 

平日的高譚教堂很少有人來，尤其是下午，大家忙著上班，怎麼會有時間來呢。羅曼深知這個時段的妙處，以往他經常在這個時候來跟他的主教們懺悔。他是一名稱職的信徒，他每週都來參加聖事，捐獻良多。

 

今天，他的小主教穿著平時的黑色聖袍，有他喜歡的可愛小斗篷，很好。傑森站在窗花下，看著上頭的聖母與聖子。那玻璃窗花透著午後陽光，照在他的身上本該是絢麗的顏色，可那身黑卻將這樣的美給藏起，一如它藏起傑森的身體。

 

「Father Todd。」羅曼開口。

 

傑森轉過身來。

 

「賽訥斯先生。」他開口，卻只有這一個詞。黑面具，高譚的惡棍，黑幫的大佬，過往的仇敵——這都是布魯斯告訴他的——他失去了記憶，回到高譚以後才經由家人而得知一二。傑森雖然失去了記憶，但他並非完全失去判斷能力，他知道黑面具讓人守在外頭一定找他有什麼特別的用意。

 

雖然他失去了記憶，然而他仍有著許多驚人的能力。傑森知道自己有著很好的推理能力，而這個能力總是能幫助他明辨是非。感謝天父賜與他這樣的才能，阿門。

 

羅曼聞言，立刻知道眼前這名年輕人不太一樣。過往的主教們總是一副道貌岸然的樣子，總是滔滔不絕地說著話，表面說著天主，裡子是想要更多好處。而這位新主教卻只叫了他的姓，等著他出招。

 

「Father Todd。」他說。

 

「是？」傑森問，試探著對方。

 

「叫我羅曼。」

 

「我選擇繼續稱呼您尊姓。」幾乎是反射性直接回答出來的答案，傑森知道這一定會讓對方不滿，但他不希望開先例，若是稱呼他的名字，其他教友會認為他與其他主教並沒有什麼不同。況且，他也不願意這麼做。

 

**傲慢。** 羅曼覺得眼前這個年輕的主教很傲慢。可是這樣的傲慢就賦予了挑戰性，羅曼決定繼續下去：「你知道這裡的規矩。」黑面具笑道：「而你來這裡的第一個彌撒卻沒有一樣做到。」他暗示著傑森應當付出代價。

 

傑森指著後方十字架上的聖像，微笑：「你看到上面的聖像了嗎？在天主面前，眾人平等。」

 

羅曼聽出了他的意思，年輕的主教不願意讓任何人享有特權，這令他感到不悅，但他依舊面不改色：「我捐獻得最多。若是我撤手，你的教堂應該如何運轉？」

 

「捐獻無法獲得救贖，更無法換取特權。」大家都是平等的，傑森說：「若你想談論政治，我能告訴你我的養父是個慷慨的人。」傑森知道黑面具想用金錢來掌控自己，掌控了他，就等於掌控了他的牧區。他不會屈服的。

 

**真有挑戰性。** 羅曼心中雖不悅卻產生更劇烈的征服慾望，他會征服這個不屈服的野馬的。「你比前面幾任主教都還要蔥明，但是，你知道你的前一任是怎麼死的嗎？」

 

「一發射向太陽穴的子彈。」 **由你開槍** 。傑森心忖，這些他早就知道，他已經看過報告了，更何況迪克一早就告訴自己了。他們希望他小心，畢竟他是個神父，而高譚是個危險的地方。

 

「錯，卻也對。」羅曼咯咯地笑，比著槍的手勢指著自己的太陽穴：「那子彈是我送他的，砰！」他期望看到小主教臉上的恐慌，期望看到他驚慌失措的樣子，這樣對羅曼而言將會是有利的。然而沒有，站在他眼前的人並沒有露出他預期中的表情，而是一如既往的平淡，好像那些都無法引發他心中的恐懼。

 

羅曼這才發現，傑森始終是看著他的。傑森並沒有因為他如死灰的面目而避開眼光。相反，他一直看著，而不像前些位總是飄移著目光，看著就心煩。

 

**有意思。**

 

「你不怕子彈。」他說：「我聽說你死後復活，是個神跡，有人提議要將你封聖，也許來這裡佈道是你對自己的挑戰。你覺得你有神賜福，因為這樣的經歷讓你不怕子彈，可你的家人總怕吧？」布魯斯韋恩出入公眾場合也很少帶保鑣，韋恩莊園更是連個保全都沒有，羅曼清楚得很。「你的大哥，叫李察格雷森，他獨自住在外頭的公寓吧？在布魯德海文幹小警察……」他老早就把這些人的身家都調查好了。「你不怕子彈，他們怕；你不怕死，但是生不如死呢？他們死了，傷了，殘了，你覺得怎麼樣？」

 

然而羅曼依舊沒看見他希望的恐懼，眼前的年輕神父竟一絲動搖也沒有。

 

「我並不懼怕這些恐嚇，賽訥斯先生。」傑森知道，他的家人都有能力保護自己，他完全不需要為此害怕。「死亡威脅對我，對我的家人都是無效的。」然而他馬上質疑自己，為什麼他心中如此肯定？他的家人不過都是平民百姓，為何他打從心底認為他們一定會平安無事？傑森部知道，他的腦海中沒有線索。

 

羅曼生氣了。

 

「很好，很好，Father Todd。」黑面具轉身離去：「我們會再見面的。」他得回去好好研究這名年輕主教的底細，他要摸透他，等到那日，他便再也無法反擊。

 

黑面具離開後，傑森來到聖母像下。他總喜歡看著聖母，因為聖母抱著聖子那是多麼平和、溫暖。每當他心中莫名空虛，莫名感到孤獨時，他都會到聖母像下，尋求平安。忽地頭痛欲裂，傑森抱著自己的頭，撐著身體坐到了長椅上。自從回到高譚，他便開始出現這樣的症狀。布魯斯的醫生替他看過，說沒有問題，卻有可能是過往的記憶即將重現。

 

傑森拿出藥片，吞了兩顆以減緩這要命的感覺。

 

***

 

綿綿細雨。

 

高譚的冬天經常下雨，冷冽的空氣，寒冷的雨水，總讓人懷疑為什麼有人願意住在高譚。傑森想起自己從小就在心裡問這個問題，到如今他仍然不知道答案。就像他不知道為什麼選擇回到這裡奉獻。也許這是一種對家的渴望，也許這是一種家的召喚，也許他是一隻候鳥，隨著季節遷移；也許他是一隻知更鳥，天冷時想要往溫暖處移；然而他覺得自己是一隻倦鳥，即便失去了記憶他仍知還。

 

他是一個受神恩典的人，從死裡復活，回到這個人世間，失去過往的記憶，成為一名司鐸。司鐸，一個有趣的職業，一個與人們極度接近卻又極度疏遠的職業。孩子出生需要由他來施洗，將油膏淋澆在初生兒的頭上，讓香氣滿懷，宣告這名孩子是天父的兒女，然後再將孩子交還給他們的父母。而他是需要維持潔淨的，他知道此生不會有孩子，因為他是天主的僕從，需要聖潔。所以他不會結婚，即便有動情，他仍要將這份情感獻給天主。傑森沒有過去的記憶，可是他知道，愛人是痛苦的，他知道人們總是傷害著彼此，有時候，他甚至不知為何心痛，而這樣的心痛字他見到布魯斯以後更常復發。有的時候，在他白領下的傷疤更是隱隱作痛。

 

他篤定，愛人是痛苦的。所以他更面向天主，因為天主永遠在那裡，只要他尋求，天主就會回應。只要敲門，神就會開門。傑森知道，愛人是痛苦的，而神犧牲了自己因為他愛著人。他愛神，因為神總在那裡，不離不棄。所以傑森將自己獻給天主，為天主服務令他感到幸福，讓他覺得自己真正活著。然而傑森仍然祝福著每一對他證婚的新人，在他們的臉上他看到了天父，因為那是愛情，是喜悅，是永遠。他在新人的笑容中看見了阿爸父。

 

傑森在墓園主持喪禮。

 

人從出生到死，跟教會的關係說遠不遠，說近也不近，可總離不開教會。他們出生時，司鐸為他們洗禮；有疑惑禍有罪時，傾聽人們的懺悔；結婚時，為他們證婚；死亡時，送他們最後一程。然而他還是過著某種程度上與世隔絕的生活，因為他必須守身，他回避聲色。與人們是多麼近而疏遠。

 

他忽然覺得有點妙。他曾經葬在地下，如今卻替人主持喪禮；他曾經在這裡長眠，如今卻來祝福亡者。傑森不知道這一生會送走多少教友，可他知道這樣奇異的感覺是不會消逝的。畢竟，他自己也曾經有過一場喪禮，他參加卻也同時缺席。

 

喪禮過後，傑森並沒有馬上啟程回到教堂。他撐著傘，走到了自己的墓前，他母親的墳就在他的旁邊。母親……傑森已經不記得對方的樣子。布魯斯告訴他，這是他真正的母親，他們在一次意外中重逢，然而那場意外同時奪走他們的生命。她並沒有馬上死去，布魯斯找到了她，她死前仍拜託布魯斯救救傑森。布魯斯告訴他，他比自己的母親先走一步。沒能救到兩人是布魯斯心中的傷疤，傑森聽得出來。他告訴布魯斯，他的回歸是天父的垂憫，為的是治癒傷心的人，讓他們獲得新生。

 

多麼奇妙啊，他活生生站在這裡，卻看著自己的墳墓，看著墓碑上刻著的安息……他甚至不知道自己是否得到過安息，不知道自己是否如今也有平安。傑森訝異自己有這樣的想法。曾經在追尋天主中所獲得的平靜，卻在他回到高譚後逐漸消失，這是為什麼？

 

傑森又感到一陣頭痛，他收起雨傘，用傘作拐杖撐著自己的身體。他拿出藥片吞了下去，又打電話叫人來幫他。然而他轉身一看，黑面具就站在他的身後，不知道他在那裡多久了。

 

「Father Todd。」羅曼走到他身旁，伸出手攙扶傑森：「你需要幫助。」傑森婉拒，說自己很好，不需要幫忙，然而羅曼並不打算放開手。傑森知道應當與此人保持距離，而且他對黑面具的觸碰感到沒來由的厭惡，隨後又努力撫平自己的心神，讓自己歸於冷靜。

 

「我能開車送你。」羅曼說。

 

「謝謝好意，但是我的座車就在外面，等下會有人來接我。」傑森婉轉地要羅曼放開手，可是對方就是緊抓著他不放。頭痛讓傑森幾乎失去了抵抗的力氣。

 

羅曼臉上微笑，心中更是開心，他想趁此機會將年輕的主教帶走，趁他沒有抵抗能力時將他佔有。雙手扶在對方的腰際，確認對方確實精實，他還想試試傑森的臀部，不知道那裡的肌肉是不是一樣好。

 

**真香。** 羅曼在傑森的脖頸間吸氣，嗅聞著神父身上的香氣。他知道這是新生兒的膏油味，是教堂裡使用的薰香，是彌撒中不可或缺的物品。 **真香** ，他以前從未覺得教堂裡的味道好聞，現在卻能激起他的慾望。羅曼將神父拉進自己的懷抱裡。

 

傑森現在的掙扎對羅曼而言不過是搔癢，甚至還有一些特殊情趣。黑色衣袍讓他看起來非常禁慾，羅曼將傑森的衣領扯開，名義上是要讓他能夠呼吸順暢，實際上是他想要看看黑色聖袍下的肉色，這證明了神職人員跟他一樣，跟任何人都一樣，在這片天空之下都只是一個平凡人，只是血肉之軀。而血肉之軀就會有人的需求，能享有天主賜與人的福利。

 

性交，從來不只是為了繁衍後代，性可以很美妙，讓人享受快感，發洩自己的慾望。

 

羅曼卻在衣領下看到傑森脖子上的傷痕。

 

這傷痕並非一般利器造成，似曾相識卻說不上是什麼，只是訝異在這衣領之下竟然有如此醜陋的疤。這傷，足以取人性命；這疤，卻讓羅曼感覺自己下腹更緊。他不禁好奇，這具肉體是否還有其他不為人知的傷，他想要一窺究竟。

 

可此時傑森的助理打壞了他的計畫，將傑森從他的手中帶走。羅曼很想把人搶回來，可是他不能在公開的場域將高譚區主教綁走。年輕的主教太有名氣，為免驚動死蝙蝠，他只能在暗地動手。

 

***

 

最近頭痛復發的間隔越來越近了，有時晚上還會做一些模糊的夢，傑森不明白那些畫面是什麼。他夢見蝙蝠俠，他很確定那是蝙蝠俠，蝙蝠俠在他前面，他在蝙蝠俠後面，他們好像穿梭在大樓之間。有的時候他們在小巷裡，有的時候他們在高樓之上。傑森發覺夢中的自己戴著綠色的手套，穿著綠色的精靈靴。他看著玻璃窗，卻看不清臉。

 

他夢見自己被困在狹小黑暗的空間裡，恐慌侵襲了他的全身。在夢裡他不斷敲打，不斷挖掘，一心只想脫困，只想離開那狹小的地方。手腫了，指甲斷了，流血了，他感覺不到痛，他只感到恐懼。

 

他夢見一個寬廣的別墅，別墅裡什麼都有，還有一個綠色的水池。別墅附近有一座山丘，綠茵受夕陽餘暉染成金黃色。一個長髮的女人坐在他旁邊，不斷跟他說著話，可是傑森不知道女人說的是什麼，也不知道女人的名字，只覺得她很美，也很溫柔。有時女人跟他並肩而坐，有時女人把他抱在自己懷裡……傑森覺得她像聖母一樣溫婉。

 

這些不同的夢境是什麼，傑森沒有答案。是過去的記憶嗎？還是自己夢中隨意拼湊的景象？傑森沒有答案。這些答案，他知道，只有一個人能夠給他。

 

他跪在聖像前，大聲禱告祈求。

 

**天父啊，請你垂聽。你是真理，是生命，是道路，求你給我一個答案，給我一個指引，好叫我明白你的意旨。阿門。**

 

忽地他想起了黑面具。傑森知道這個高譚的大佬對他有非分之想，這是他心中的困擾之一。他心中莫名很是討厭這個人，然而麻煩就在於他是教徒，每個星期都會來望彌撒，聽他宣講。然而黑面具不時的騷擾令他不知所措，因為再明顯的警告都沒有用。

 

黑面具還會在告解室向他告解一些一聽就知道是騷擾的話語，然而他不能拒絕，因為這是和好聖事，他要聽教徒告解，無論對方是不是故意的，他都得遵循自己的使命。因為他是天父的僕從，他要服事天父。

 

「是你。」傑森站起身，他知道黑面具又來了，此刻正站在他身後。那麼，他方才一切禱告，羅曼說不定都聽見了。他祈求天主的幫助他脫離荒謬的追求與騷擾，他請求天主的幫助。如果，這是天主給他的試煉，也請天父給他更明確的指引。傑森知道，他從羅曼的眼中看了出來，對方聽見了他的禱告。

 

「Father Todd，接下來我做的事都需要天父的寬恕。」羅曼掏出腰間的槍，正對準傑森的同時卻被傑森一個輕巧的動作給解除了武裝，過程之快連傑森都大感意外。

 

「槍砲彈藥都很危險，會傷及無辜。」傑森低下腰來，隔著手帕替他撿起手槍，並將之交還給他：「請收好，以後別帶來教堂。」羅曼正要接過去，下一秒傑森就知道他想要對自己開槍，於是再次將對方手中的槍打落一旁，伸手輕巧、迅速。

 

羅曼憤怒得向他揮拳，傑森也是靈巧地避開了攻擊，傑森不明白自己為什麼會有這樣的身手，他不記得自己曾經在哪裡學過防身術……除了夢中跟著蝙蝠俠一起行動的那個人，他不知道自己還有什麼時候跟這些拳腳有關係。「賽訥斯先生，請別再於天主的教堂中動武。若您希望得到天主的寬恕，您應該從落實天主的教誨做起。」

 

「教誨？呵。」黑面具笑出聲音，什麼教誨？說什麼教！可惡的東西，為什麼不像前面那些渣滓一樣聽他的話就好了，年紀輕輕說什麼教，難道他羅曼不懂這些經文嗎？抱歉，經文只能救救那些平民百姓空虛的心靈，而他要的是救贖，他每個週日來就是要得到天主的寬恕！

 

「你他媽為何不跟我立刻進那個告解室聽我的告解，然後你寬恕我就可以了。」他吼道。

 

然而傑森依舊無動於衷。

 

「賽訥斯先生，您必須冷靜下來，萬不要讓仇敵在你的心中充滿。」

 

然而這只令羅曼更加光火。

 

「你不願意聽我的告解？什麼人你都願意聽，就是不願意聽我的告解？」方才的話他都聽見了，羅曼覺得非常惱怒。他要的人從沒有這樣感忤逆他的，他要的也從來沒有得不到的。

 

「不，任何人的告解我都願意傾聽。」傑森知道對方誤解了他：「然而憤怒會引導仇恨，仇恨會引導仇敵，賽訥斯先生，您要冷靜，別讓仇敵充滿你。」

 

羅曼握著雙拳，試著冷靜下來。這個傲慢的小子，他一定要想辦法嚴懲。然而這個混帳東西的身手不錯，他可能無法輕易打倒對方。

 

靈光一閃，羅曼在心中壞笑。

 

「那麼，Father Todd，您能否解釋經文給我？」不等傑森回答，羅曼上前將傑森引導到一旁的長椅坐下。因為他沒有任何的攻擊行為，所以傑森允許羅曼這麼做。而羅曼對於他處碰到傑森後腰時，對方身體的僵硬非常滿意。因為他現在確定了，用他最想要的方式懲罰對方是一舉兩得的事。

 

「我想談談《路加福音》， **Father。** 」羅曼看著傑森那雙藍色而沉靜的雙眼，心中已經有譜，他知道如何征服下這個人了：「在第六章中寫道『但是，你們當愛你們的仇人，善待他們；借出，不要再有所希望：如此，你們的賞報必定豐厚，且要成為至高者的子女，因為他對待忘恩的和惡人，是仁慈的。』對嗎？」

 

傑森點頭，而在心中猜測著羅曼的意思，他知道黑面具不懷好意，尤其是對他的身體。

 

「《瑪竇福音》中寫道『你們當愛你們的仇人，當為迫害你們的人祈禱，好使你們成為你們在天之父的子女，因為他使太陽上升，光照惡人，也光照善人；降雨給義人，也給不義的人。』對吧？」

 

傑森點頭。

 

「Father，我聽說你小的時候曾經在 **甘恩太太** 那裡上過學，是吧？」他露出了笑容。「她說過你是她的得意門生。」

 

傑森心中有不好的感覺。他雖然記不起甘恩太太是誰，可是聽見這個名字時，一股熟悉的感覺席捲上來。他似乎看見了一個白髮蒼蒼，穿著紅色長洋裝的慈祥老太太，坐在他的床邊，替他蓋上棉被……傑森對自己似乎想起了什麼感到高興，然而稍縱即逝，現在他的心中只有不好的感覺。

 

「放輕鬆，Father。」黑面具搭過他的肩，感受到傑森的僵硬；年輕的神父試圖將他的手拍掉，他便加重手中的力道。「甘恩太太跟我的生意有所衝突，上個禮拜六我不小心也在她的腦門上送了她子彈。我殺了人，Father，我是不義的人，我知道你們都是這麼看待著我們這些黑手黨大佬的……Father，天父會赦免我的罪嗎？」

 

傑森幾乎站起，然而他沒有，因為他被黑面具給拉了回去。

 

甘恩太太……甘恩太太在上個週六出事……跟他過去有關係的一位慈祥老太太…… **頭……好痛……** 傑森告訴自己必須冷靜，不可以衝動，必須冷靜……眼前忽然一暗，傑森頭昏眼花，暫時失去力氣。

 

黑面具收起手槍，笑著說：「我很抱歉，Father，我還有一把槍。」羅曼把槍收好後站起身，迅速拔下傑森腰際的聖索，並將傑森放倒。「這是從你大哥那裡 **摸** 來的手銬。」不是真的，只要能矇騙傑森就好。

 

**迪克……難道迪克也……** 恐慌逐漸在傑森心中蔓延開來。

 

羅曼把傑森的手銬在長椅的一端。他知道自己要快，因為槍托造成的混沌可長可短。羅曼用力扯掉傑森胸前礙眼的十字架，撕裂黑色的聖袍，因為從今往後這具身體不再潔淨，不需要這些東西。他要年輕的神父赤裸，要他當自己的夏娃。黑色的聖袍被他故意撕扯，碎裂而飄散，狀似黑色的玫瑰花瓣。羅曼心中突然又有了個邪惡的念頭，他撿起地上的十字架，讓傑森握在手裡，仍在混沌中的傑森很好控制，給他什麼就握住什麼， **很好** 。

 

而那聖索呢？羅曼笑著，把聖索用在了傑森的脖子上，替他打了個結。

 

「Father，你不願意聽我的告解，你說我心中有仇敵。」他說：「那麼用你的身體來潔淨我這個仇敵，怎麼樣？」他邊脫褲子邊笑：「天父會體諒你的辛苦，我們必定不會下地獄。『為義而受迫害的人是有福的，因為天國是他們的。』對吧？」

 

羅曼觸碰著傑森的囊袋，感受著裡面的球狀物體，刺激著神父的生理反應。「告訴我，Father，什麼是聖潔？」

 

他從傑森逐間聚焦的眼神中知道傑森就快要恢復意識，於是，羅曼毫不留情地再次敲擊傑森的頭部。他要傑森失去反抗能力，因為看到這六塊腹肌就知道傑森若反抗起來會不好收拾，但羅曼卻要傑森有意識，所以他控制著自己的力道，下手卻毫不猶豫。

 

傑森再次陷入混沌。

 

「Father，告訴我，為什麼你要保持聖潔？」羅曼撫摸傑森的曲線，搔弄著年輕司鐸的乳頭，把那裡弄得又紅又腫。另一隻手也沒閒著，他很少這麼主動替人服務，更別說替一個神父擠牛奶。

 

「啊——」傑森在射精地那瞬間呻吟了出來，同時恢復不少意識。

 

羅曼摳掉那些精液，又往自己的手中吐了口水，繼續問道：「Father，knock knock knock。」

 

「……什麼……」傑森好不容易吐出個詞，他的視線仍然有點模糊。

 

「來敲門的就給他開門，Father，我要進入你這裡的門。」語罷，羅曼把沾滿精液與口水的手指送入傑森的後庭之中，替他潤滑、擴張。

 

傑森悶哼一聲，精神回來不少，身體卻仍然無力。

 

「噢，寶貝，你裡面真緊，沒給人做過吧？」羅曼笑著的同時塞入第三根手指：「寶貝，我會把你這裡的聖潔給拿走，我是個不義的人，需要你的聖潔來清洗我的罪。」

 

傑森努力擠出一個微弱的不字。

 

「噢寶貝，噢弟兄，」羅曼故意在傑森裡面翻攪亂弄：「為什麼你不願意聽我的告解呢？為什麼要說我是仇敵呢？寶貝，我出生就受洗，我們是弟兄啊！難道忘了天父要我們彼此相愛嗎？」

 

傑森想說「不是這種相愛」，可是他幾乎出不了聲音。

 

「我餓了，寶貝，你能給我吃嗎？我要吃掉你，我在照片上看見你就想要這麼做了，那天彌撒後我本來就要吃了你，可是你的家人礙著我，蝙蝠俠又搞了我的俱樂部，害我沒時間來跟你好好相處。」羅曼將手指抽出，把自己的陰莖抵在年青司鐸的穴口外，慢慢地進去一點點又慢慢地退出一點點，重複了好幾次，然後他重重地插了進去。

 

失去聲音的傑森無聲喊叫。

 

羅曼感受著腸道的緊致，這個難纏的東西終於屬於他了，他感到無比暢快：「寶貝，你會愛上的，我知道你恨我，你一定恨透了我，我殺了甘恩，我也弄了你的大哥，我還準備對你的老管家出手，而你只是個主教，你恨我，卻要原諒我；我向你禱告，你也要赦免我，我他媽不管你願不願意，天父說『應愛你們的仇人，善待惱恨你們的』，否則你最好就跟我一起下地獄！」

 

傑森嘴巴說著無聲的「瘋子」，而羅曼更加得意，他越插越用力，速度越來越快。

 

「天父啊，我有罪，求你赦免！」他發了瘋似的胡亂說禱詞，一邊說一邊捅傑森的前列腺，把他逼出眼淚，看著就開心，看著就覺得征服。

 

傑森努力讓自己集中精神，然而他的頭痛欲裂的症狀又發作了。他需要藥片。

 

「你兄弟們的屁股跟你一樣好嗎？你的三弟才十七歲，一定也是個處。」

 

傑森的頭痛得不得了，他覺得自己就快要死掉。天父啊！為何讓他陷入這不義的泥沼裡？天父啊，為何讓他復生卻又讓他遭遇。天父啊！救命……頭痛得傑森難以呼吸，頭痛得他已經不能思考。拳頭緊握，他需要藥片，他需要藥片！

 

**_上主，求你醫治我，我必能痊愈；你拯救我，我必能獲救，因為你是我的榮耀。_ **

 

忽然，年輕的主教陷入了寂靜。

 

「寶貝，告訴我這一則經文應該如何解釋……」

 

傑森聽不見羅曼的瘋言瘋語。

 

他的頭已經不痛了，還恢復了一點氣力。他知道自己的雙手被銬住，又被固定在長椅上。但是這並不算什麼，脫逃訓練他十三歲就被訓練了——他天殺的想起了一切——他可以輕巧得不被發現。

 

上帝讓他想起一切。那時他想，上帝讓他復生，一定有特殊原因。現在，傑森知道了，他知道為什麼了。那時他相信上帝要他來 _ 終結布魯斯所犯的錯失 _ 。

 

「寶貝，舒服不舒服？我的屌好吃不好吃？哈哈哈哈哈——」

 

趁著羅曼狂妄地笑著，傑森使出全身的力氣攻擊羅曼的兩側太陽穴，這次換羅曼失去意識。傑森努力將意識拉回，他知道自己要快，於是他踢開這個還在他體內的混蛋，不去考慮是否會折斷對方的陰莖，那並不是他首要考慮的事，斷了最好，省得有人再受害。

 

現在應當把手銬還給黑面具，傑森銬了羅曼的雙手雙腳。

 

傑森忍著屁股的疼痛站起身，握著十字架的手淌著血，染紅了項鍊。傑森將脖子中的蝴蝶結解開，把十字架與聖索放置在一旁。看著羅曼逐漸甦醒，傑森心一冷，盯著羅曼的雙眼瞧，知道對方恢復了意識以後，迅速給了他脖子一個手刀，讓羅曼狂咳。

 

傑森撿起地上的兩把槍，拿到羅曼面前，問道：「現在我有兩把槍，槍托很痛，我最討厭有人打我的頭，現在正好，你可以體驗一下！」他最討厭有人打他的頭部，那讓他想起一切不愉快的回憶。

 

**倉庫、鐵鍬、炸彈。**

 

「你知道你的笑聲有多難聽嗎？」他最討厭這種狂妄的笑聲！

 

**鐵鍬、笑聲、痛苦。**

 

「痛嗎？我知道很痛，因為我感受過不只一次！」傑森咆哮。

 

黑面具守在外頭的小弟衝了進來，但看到他用槍指著羅曼便停了下來。

 

「滾出去！否則我轟了他。」傑森很想直接開槍，即便是現在的身體狀況他也能夠直接將人斃命，但他不要，他不能在這個地方殺人——這樣的想法令傑森感到驚訝。

 

那些手下面面相覷，死不肯退。傑森別無他法，就朝羅曼的腳上開了兩槍。那些蠢貨被他嚇跑了。

 

**恐懼、心痛、失望。**

 

「該保護你的人沒保護到你，失不失望？」傑森回想起過去，回想起一切。

 

**痛苦、怨懟、掙扎。**

 

他曾問過自己為什麼布魯斯沒替他報仇，他曾經想報復布魯斯，他曾經讓布魯斯選而布魯斯選擇在他的脖子上開口子。炸彈爆炸，他失去了記憶。醒來後他轉向了神，只因為他到了一個教堂，而神父聽了他的告解。

 

神父告訴他，不要因為仇恨而蒙蔽了雙眼。

 

**_但誰若喝了我賜與他的水，他將永遠不渴；並且我賜給他的水，將在他內成為湧到永生的水泉。_ **

 

失去記憶的他覺得無比寬心，於是他轉身向神，覺得獲得了救贖，找到了一條康莊大道。

 

**_將你們的一切掛慮都託給他，因為他必關照你們。_ **

 

然而現在的傑森知道自己停不下來。他把黑面具拉到告解室：「來，你不是要告解嗎？現在就講。」然而他知道，黑面具也暫時失去了聲音。「無話可說是嗎？很好。」傑森將羅曼從告解室中拉出，拖著他的衣領拉到一旁的聖母像下。「向她懺悔！」說話的同時他又送了羅曼脖子一記手刀。

 

**這是為了甘恩太太……**

 

傑森又對羅曼施行一陣拳打腳踢，等到他滿意了以後才停止。 **這是為了迪克……這是為了一切你傷害過的人！** 拉起黑面具的衣領，傑森迫使對方站著，並與他的視線齊高。羅曼早已忍受不住傑森的拳腳，終於一口血上來，噴濺在傑森的臉上。

 

冷笑，鄙視。對這大口鮮血，傑森並不以為意，看著羅曼的死樣子，這貨垃圾倒已經暈過去了， **垃圾。**

 

傑森心中雖還有怒火卻已經舒暢許多。

 

「別亂引用經文，人間渣滓。」他說：「天父之前，人人平等，你有什麼罪孽要洗清的，找他去，只有他才有審判的權柄！」語罷，傑森鬆開手，隨便羅曼怎麼倒地都與他無關。

 

下一秒，他也倒在了地上，看著自己沾染了血腥的雙手無聲哭泣。

 

他想起了一切，他想起了那名救贖他的神父，想起了天父給他的平靜，想起了聖母給他的溫暖……然而他雙手又沾滿了血腥。天父收走他的記憶是要他有個新生，然而他卻……再次沾滿了血……

 

**_上主，以色列的希望！凡離棄你的，必要蒙羞；上主，凡遠離你的，必被記錄在地上，因為他們離棄了活水的泉源。_ **

 

他想起了一切，想起了那個夕陽餘暉下的溫柔女子。那名女子是塔莉雅，是塔莉雅救了他，是她陪伴自己、照顧自己，將他的身體調養好的是塔莉雅，給他母親的懷抱的也是塔莉雅。那綠色的泉水是拉薩路池，是塔莉雅父親的珍寶。

 

**_我必賜國內太平，你們睡下，沒有人驚擾；我必使境內的猛獸消滅，刀劍也不侵入你們境內。_ **

 

他想起了一切，他在地下醒來，他在棺材中醒來，黑暗無光，空氣有限。呼叫無門，他只能自己將棺木挖開逃生。雙手流血卻不感覺痛，因為心中的恐懼已經駕馭了自己的五感。

 

**_你們不要驚奇這事，因為時候要到，那時，凡在墳墓裡的，都要聽見他的聲音而出來：行過善的，復活進入生命；作過惡的，復活而受審判。_ **

 

他想起了一切，那名在蝙蝠俠身邊的，帶著綠色手套，穿著綠色精靈靴的人是誰。那個男孩是他自己，是他，傑森陶德！他如今終於看清楚窗中倒影的臉，戴著面罩、掛著開心笑容的是年幼的自己！

 

**_凡惱恨自己弟兄的，便是殺人的；你們也知道：凡殺人的，便沒有永遠的生命存在他內。我們所以認識了愛，因為那一位為我們捨棄了自己的生命，我們也應當為弟兄們捨棄生命。_ **

 

他想起了一切！

 

他想起了一切！

 

此時布魯斯突然出現在他的面前，將他抱住。傑森明白，布魯斯一定在這裡裝了監視器。他看到了迪克與提姆，他們是平安的，沒有被黑面具所害，傑森放下了心中的大石。

 

「布魯斯，對不起，我讓你失望了……」傑森看著布魯斯，回想起剛剛被憤怒駕馭了的自己，深感愧疚。

 

布魯斯將自己的大衣披在傑森身上，給了他一個擁抱：「抱歉，孩子，我來晚了，我總是來晚……」他收到警報的時候，夜翼、羅賓的人都跟他在西岸，只能盡速趕回。

 

傑森也抱住布魯斯，他不知道自己怎了，完全無法控制自己的淚腺。

 

「……我原諒你，我早就原諒你了，我從未怪過你來得太遲，從未恨過你……」他從未恨過布魯斯，他只是有些不滿，他不滿布魯斯的做法，卻同時恨自己是那麼了解布魯斯的想法。他想起了天主的愛，天主的平靜……他不要那些仇恨，他不要心中的怒火……都不要了。

 

當他摒棄仇恨，就離開了黑暗，迎來了光明。他愛天主，也愛他的家人。

 

**_假使有人說：我愛天主，但他卻惱恨自己的弟兄，便是撒謊的；因為那不愛自己所看見的弟兄的，就不能愛自己所看不見的天主。_ **

 

布魯斯將他失而復得的兒子抱得更緊了。

 

當出的紅罩頭已經不再，布魯斯清楚，他的兒子回來了，成長了，放下了。他知道，這是天主賜給他們一家的平安與福。

 

「傑森……我們回家吧。」

 

「嗯！」

  
  


**_誰說自己在光中，而惱恨自己的弟兄，他至今仍是在黑暗中。_ **

 

**_凡愛自己弟兄的，就是存留在光中，對於他就沒有任何絆腳石。_ **

 

**_但是惱恨自己弟兄的，就是在黑暗中，且在黑暗中行走，不知道自己往那裡去，因為黑暗弄瞎了他的眼睛。_ **

 

**_愛是含忍的，愛是慈祥的，愛不嫉妒，不誇張，不自大。_ **

 

**_愛永存不朽，而先知之恩，終必消失；語言之恩，終必停止；知識之恩，終必消逝。_ **

 

**_現今存在的，有信、望、愛這三樣，但其中最大的是愛。_ **

  
  
  



End file.
